


The Silent Daughter (A Nikita Fanfic)

by EmmaWoods



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWoods/pseuds/EmmaWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn Collins is the Inquisitor's daughter. Always silent. Always watching. A forbidden romance, a hunger for freedom, is tearing her world apart. Dig into this story to find her fate.</p>
<p>(A Nikita Fanfiction)</p>
<p>(I DO NOT OWN NIKITA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT Kaitlyn Collins!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Daughter (A Nikita Fanfic)

Kaitlyn Collins was the Inquisitor's daughter. She was a very pretty girl, with dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She followed her mother around Division always, only leaving her side when it was necessary. Kaitlyn took after her mother in her mysterious, elegant, and educated ways, but not so much in her manipulative ways. Kaitlyn didn't like to hurt people but, of course, she never spoke up. Both Percy and Amanda loved her. Percy - because she was the perfect agent. Silent, swift, and secretive. And she never asked any questions. Amanda - well, because she was her daughter. Kaitlyn's father had died when she was little. Amanda rarely spoke of him, but Kaitlyn knew. Kaitlyn knew how he had died. 

Kaitlyn often spent her time following her mother around (Amanda didn't mind). When Amanda had her sessions with recruits, Kaitlyn read books or watched the recruits train.

She was 14 when Alex arrived. Amanda showed such interest in Alex, even Kaitlyn felt a bit curious. Kaitlyn noticed her mother spending more time with Alex than with any other recruit. She felt a bit puzzled, but Kaitlyn had learned to hide her emotions. 

It started out as any normal day.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kaitlyn sighed softly as she walked around the long halls of Division. Amanda was having a session with (not surprisingly) Alex. Kaitlyn had hours to herself. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. 

"Michael." Kaitlyn said politely.

Michael nodded. "Kaitlyn. The recruits are doing to Hummingbird excersise. Percy was wondering if you'd demonstrate."

"Alright." Kaitlyn said. Both walked back to the room where the recruits were training. 

"What can she teach us?" A recruit said. She had black hair in a long ponytail, black skin, and dark brown eyes. Kaitlyn knew this was Jaden.

"You'd be amazed." Michael said. "Okay, recruits. Today you'll be doing to hummingbird excersise. Kaitlyn will demonstrate." Michael pulled a gun from his pocket. Kaitlyn's clever eyes saw the recruits tense. Michael turned to them.

"Don't worry. It's not loaded." He said, a slight smirk on his face.

Kaitlyn stepped in front of Michael. The Hummingbird excersise was a test of precision, balance, and grace. Michael raised the gun and aimed it towards Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes, poising her legs.

Michael fired.

Kaitlyn flipped backwards, hand standing for a split second before she stood again. Michael kept firing blanks, Kaitlyn kept flipping. She stopped before she hit the wall. 

"And that," Michael said, "Is the Hummingbird."

"Well done." A male voice said. Everyone turned to see Percy standing there.

"Thank you, sir." Kaitlyn said.

"With all due respect, er- what are you doing here?" Michael said politely.

"Oh, just observing." Percy said mildly. Kaitlyn immediately knew this was a lie. "Kaitlyn, walk with me."

Kaitlyn nodded and waved at Michael as she left.

"That was impressive, Kaitlyn."

"Thank you." Kaitlyn repeated.

"You are aware that you are one of my best agents, correct?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Yes..." Kaitlyn said slowly. 

"Ah. Alright." Percy smiled. "Then I say my goodbyes." And he left. Kaitlyn stood there, confused.

"Teacher's pet much?" A voice behind her said.

"Jonathan." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hey." Jonathan replied. He smiled as they quickly kissed.

"You know this is dangerous." Kaitlin said in a mere whisper, their foreheads touching.

"You're worth the risk." Jonathan whispered back. Both broke apart when they heard heels clacking down the hall. Jonathan nodded at Kaitlin and briskly walked the other direction.

"Kaitlyn." Amanda herself said, smiling softly as she approached her daughter.

"Mother." Kaitlyn replied formally, bowing her head a little bit.

"So...who was that?" Amanda asked, one perfect eyebrow raised.

Kaitlyn studied her face. She couldn't possibly confide in her. Kaitlyn did love Amanda...but she couldn't understand.

"No one, just a recruit." Kaitlyn lied, staring at Amanda.

"Hmm." Amanda said mildly. "I just ran into Percy. He told me about your Hummingbird. He also said it was one of the best he'd ever seen."

Kaitlyn looked at the ground and nodded a little.

"You don't seem pleased."

"I have a lot on my mind." 

"Would you like to step into my office?"

Kaitlyn hesitated. Amanda's office was a dangerous place, even for her daughter. Being her daughter didn't stop Amanda from using...stronger methods of interrogation to find our her secrets.

"Why not?"

Kaitlyn found herself seated across from Amanda, a teacup of Chamomile tea in her hands.

"Tell me what's on your mind" Amanda smiled.

"I.." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Kaitlyn." Amanda looked at her. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't think so..." Kaitlyn thought.

"Ah. I believe I know what this is about."

"You...do?"

"Kaitlyn. You're 14. There are many handsome male recruits here. You may be...attracted to one or two."

"Um..."

"No need to say anything. It's perfectly normal." Amanda sipped her tea.

"But you've got it all wrong..." Kaitlyn thought sadly.

"Now, I'd you don't mind, I must go find Percy." Amanda patted Kaitlyn's head (much like a dog), and left. Kaitlyn sat there, feeling both confused and very much alone.


End file.
